Into the Void (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Salvation |conc= |next=The Essence of Eternity |image=SpearBCLeviathian SC2-Lotv-Screenshot.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=The Void |result=*Emil Narud dead *Ouros freed |battles= |side1= Daelaam Zerg Swarm Terran Dominion * Raynor's Raiders |side2= Shadows of the Void Native Void creatures |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Executor Selendis Queen Sarah Kerrigan Alexei Stukov Commander Jim Raynor Admiral Matt Horner Ouros |commanders2= Emil Narud† |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |sides= |width= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Defeat Narud Allied bases must survive |optgoal=Secure forward positions (4) |heroes=Kerrigan, Alexei Stukov |mercs= |reward= |newchar=Ouros |newunit= |newtech= }} Into the Void is the first mission in the Into the Void Epilogue campaign of Legacy of the Void. History An Unexpected Meeting After Amon's banishment into the Void on Aiur, Sarah Kerrigan started hearing a benevolent voice echo out of the Void. She contacted Hierarch Artanis and Commander Jim Raynor and told them that though Amon was defeated he was not dead. She wanted to use the void portal in Ulnar to send a fleet into the Void itself and kill Amon personally, to end the threat of him once and for all. The two agreed, and sent their fleets through the Ulnar portal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: An Unexpected Meeting. (in English). 2015. Mission The combined fleets entered the Void, but were assailed by shadows. They followed the strange benevolent voice through the darkness, and investigated. There they encountered the voice of Tassadar, who stated he was held prisoner and needed to be freed from the grasp of Emil Narud, who was revealed to be nearby and in his true xel'naga form. He sent void thrashers to engage the three factions. Together they fought through swaths of void corruption, cleansing the void and setting up forward positions closer and closer to Narud. Eventually, the three factions managed to assail Narud himself, and annihilated his defenses. Alexei Stukov personally slew Narud with a single corrosive bolt, finally getting revenge for the death and torture he suffered by Narud's hand.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. Last Shepherd of the Cycle Artanis moved to communicate with Tassadar, who was still in his ghostly spirit form. Artanis was pleased to see his former master again, but the vision revealed himself to be a xel'naga named Ouros, who chose the form of Tassadar to inspire Dark Prelate Zeratul and Artanis to fight Amon. He revealed he was the one who had called to them, as Kerrigan was needed to absorb his essence and ascend as xel'naga. Only as xel'naga could Kerrigan fight Amon. Raynor protested, but Kerrigan stated this was the only way to make right the suffering she had caused.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Last Shepard of the Cycle. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough At the start of the mission, the player fights their way through some initial corruption before establishing a base. After that, they must push with their allies to overcome the vast amount of structures spawning shadows of the void on the map. The player is given access to campaign upgrades and abilities, but is given preset choices and cannot change them. The units are sentinels, stalkers, havocs, high templar (and subsequently, archons), dark templar, annihilators, purifier colossi, phoenixes, destroyers, and carriers. The player is also given fixed Spear of Adun abilities as well. The two passive abilities are warp harmonization and reconstruction beam; the actives are deploy pylon, solar lance, shield overcharge, and time stop. When void thrashers spawn, annihilators and their active Shadow Cannon attack ability can melt them down fairly quickly, and even faster with havoc support. Try to destroy them before they push into your allies, as the shadows of the void will usually be more than enough to keep your allies at bay. The terrain is much rougher than usual so an all-air attack fleet has even more of an advantage than usual. Make use of destroyers and carriers to push into the heavily defended void rifts, but take care as the enemy will make ample use of ravens and their seeker missiles, which can very quickly evaporate a clumped air army of destroyers. Pure carriers is also fully viable and incredibly endurant since they have their campaign repair drones on top of the Spear of Adun's reconstruction beam, plus reinforcements can be warped to them at any time with Warp Harmonization and Deploy Pylon, and your initial base is only missing a Fleet Beacon to be able to make them. They will also generally out-damage Destroyer fleets of equal support levels especially against tough targets. As early as possible in the mission drop a Fleet Beacon to unlock them and a Forge to gain upgrades to their shields (a Cybernetics Core is already available for their armor and weapons), and start cranking them out. Your allies will help at multiple points during this map. There are four key locations which will be indicated on the map as bonus objectives where if cleared your allies will deploy a forward base and gain access to more powerful units. On top of this (and not mentioned), several locations if fully cleared will have your allies deploy a set of defensive structures intended to slow down/stop attacks along that path. When possible, expand to one of the mineral patches on the map that you gain as you push. Minerals at the initial base are not scarce, but if pushing begins to slow it is very easy to run out of resources while rebuilding an army. Achievements Trivia *On an island in the southeastern corner of the map is a treasure goblin from the Diablo series, surrounded by jewels and treasure. If attacked, it will vanish into an invisible portal. The coins surrounding the treasure goblin are doubloons from the Blackheart's Bay map of Heroes of the Storm. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions Category:Into the Void missions